


the last call

by luckyrogue7



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyrogue7/pseuds/luckyrogue7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana has been chosen as Divine and becomes Victoria. How will she cope with the absence of her warden? How will the pressures of divine change her? How long till she can't recognize the person in the mirror?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the rise of the divine

Leliana stared at the stained glass windows lining the hall.

It was finally sinking in. They had saved the world and put it upon a new path.

She had been named Divine. 10 years ago she never would've even considered the possibility, even in a passing dream. She had been Advisor and Spymaster for the Inquisition. Protected Justinia as the Left Hand of the Divine. Fought the Fifth Blight alongside the now legendary Warden Commander of Ferelden. And found the one who would hold her heart. That made her smile. 

“Your Perfection?”

The voice startled Leliana making her jump slightly before turning to see Cassandra.

“Yes?”

Cassandra gave her a small smile before continuing.

“They are ready for you.”

‘Ah that’s right, the sermon.’

“Then let’s proceed...”

All in all the life of divine wasn’t as glamorous as one would think. There was the power, the respect, the influence… But there was also the endless sermons, the mountain of letters that would refill as soon as she looked away, numerous people requesting an audience with her. The list could go on till the end of time.

Even through all of this she persevered. She knew when she accepted the role of Divine that her life would forever be changed. That her old life would slowly fade. Leliana the bard would fade into the shadows so that Divine Victoria could rise in her place.

Leliana knew that this was the way things had to be. Cassandra had never wanted the responsibility and Vivienne would only direct the world towards a future that would be in her benefit and no one elses. Inquisitor Lavellan had known this and was why he stood behind her giving her his full support. And by effect the support of the Inquisition.

It was strange to look back on the past ten years and see how dramatically things had changed. And more importantly the ones who were responsible for it. 

Inquisitor Lavellan Al’Sahim. Born to one of the many Dalish clans roaming the Free Marches. Not much was know of his early life due to the scarcity of contact between Dalish clans and the rest of Thedas. But the destruction of the Conclave changed that. Marked by the Anchor and named the Herald of Andraste, He recruited the mages of the rebellion and later the Gray Wardens of Orlais. He played the game better than any noble of the Orlesian Court and twisted the entire country around his finger eager to jump whenever he wished.

Artemis Hawke Champion of Kirkwall. Born in Ferelden. She lead the defense of Kirkwall during the Qunari attack and was the one who emerged from destruction of the Gallows leading her band of misfits to vanquishing Orsino, Meredith and the deranged Anders. Then quickly disappeared into the sea, until re-emerging at Skyhold briefly to aid the Inquisition before vanishing again just fast. 

And Stephen Amell the Commander of the Gray. Born in the Free Marches. Taken to the Kirkwall Circle of Magi when he was 7. And at that time he was publicly disowned by his family, which resulted in 3 different assassination attempts on his life. He was taken to the circle in Kinloch Hold in Ferelden where he became the youngest to ever pass the harrowing at only 11 years old. But his life was not to be spent locked away in a tower. No he was recruited by Duncan into the Gray Wardens at the start of the Fifth Blight. Then went on to save the world.

But there was one thing all these legendary heros had in common… They were all touched by the ‘curse’ of magic.

Their stories were not told as one overcoming insurmountable trials and emerging victorious saving Thedas in the process.

No.

They were the ones ‘cursed by the maker’ who were a danger to everyone. Ones who would corrupt your minds with their magic. Ones who needed to be branded and controlled. Ones who were not even considered to be people, but grouped by their ‘curse’ as mages.

This was the reason why Leliana would not and could not ever falter in her mission to change the Chantry...to change Thedas.

She sighed before briefly closing her eyes. When she opened them she was back in the chapel. and every eye was upon her.

She would right the world, for when her warden returned to her and then life would truly begin.

It was time for change.

XxXxXxX


	2. 6 months

6 months was in retrospect a long time. For in 6 months Thedas changed even more. As Divine Victoria opened the arms of the chantry. Re-dedicating it towards helping the needy and accepting all those who came to their doors.

There were those who didn’t like the change, but they were quickly dealt with allowing those with the light inside of them to shine as beacons to all of Thedas.

This made Victoria’s job all the much more vital. While more and more of her time was dedicated to political matters. Soothing tensions between nations. Establishing the new College of Magi. Helping Cassandra reform the Inquisition into the new Seekers of Truth.

Victoria’s mind flew at a mile a minute. Voicing opinions and giving guidance on everything brought before her.

But things could not stay peaceful forever.

Already rumblings of rising tensions between the Qunari and Tevinter threatened to burst forth in the next great event that might end the age of dragon.

But it was the note currently in her hand that had momentarily brought her entire world screeching to a halt the note was short. Just a few words but those words held Thedas in its grasp.

the gray claw themselves, while the wanderer has become the shadow.

The message is simple. The quiet whisperings about the wardens infighting were true and The Warden had gone missing. He had not sent her a letter for over a month and now with this report she had to face the truth.

This was becoming a problem. The Heros of the Age had an obligation to Thedas, just like the Chantry. But when the Chantry has forged its new path for Thedas, the heros have vanished into the woods. First Hawke. Now her Warden had broken off contact. And she had been hearing from her ears in the Seekers about the Inquisitor’s growing distance. Things could only go so far before it once again returned to the old path and without the constant reminders and presence of the Hero’s, Thedas was starting to revert back to it’s old ways.

Victoria would not let it happen. She would redouble her efforts. She would not let Thedas fall back onto that dark path.

But that was a problem to tackle another day. Now was the summit between Ferelden and Orlais was her biggest concern.

XxXxXxX


	3. the invitation

The chant of light flowed from Victoria filling the chapel. Her word and commands were given out. And those who refused to follow were swiftly dealt with. But even as she watched the crowds stand in rapt attention to her every word her annoyance grew.

She had received a report earlier that Cassandra had vanished along with the Inquisitor. Compounded with the fact that her spies could still not locate Hawke, caused a growing ache in her forehead.

She forced the thoughts from her mind as she finished her sermon.

‘Just get through it then you can rest’

It was a constant thought lately. Things had been hard on Victoria and taking her time and energy to keep Thedas on the right path. And at night she admitted to herself that she was slowly losing the will to care.

As mother dismissed the congregation, Victoria slipped through the back door towards her personal suite. She tried to push all of those thoughts from her and just think about the nice bath that awaited her.

But while she walked through the garden leading towards her suite a commotion drew her attention.

Across the garden several brothers and were running about like they were chasing something but she couldn’t see what.

Curiosity got the better of her and he slowly turned to see what was going on.

It was then that whatever the brothers were chasing turned her direction. And within moments she realized what they were chasing.

Victoria only had a moment to comprehend situation as a large brown mabari launched itself at her knocking her off her feet.

She instinctively brought her hands up to defend herself against the attack, expecting a swift slash of claws or a bite and tear at her neck. But instead she was greeted by a large wet tongue licking her face repeatedly.

The mabari continued it’s licking attack as the brothers reached her.

“Your Perfection!”

“Get this disgusting mutt off me!” Victoria yelled.

It took 5 brothers to forcibly drag the mabari off her. She was furious. This was her garden. The garden of Divine Victoria. Whoever let this happen would pay.

“Get that thing out of here!” She commanded while taking a cloth offered by a near by mother. “Take it to the dungeon!”

The mabari whined and started to struggle towards her once again.

“Your perfection look.”

And Victoria did, finally seeing the pouch attached to the collar around the mabari’s neck.

“Bring it to me!”

One of the brothers struggling to hold back the mabari quickly removed the collar pouch and handed it over. The pouch was light in Victoria’s hands. She was hesitant to open it, but with all eyes on her she felt compelled to open it. The pouch was warm to the touch. Not hot but the leather seemed to give off a warm heat that would not go away. She shook her head before opening the pouch.

Inside was a small slip of paper and a ruby the size of her thumb. She took out the ruby first. Slowly turning it over in her hand. there seemed nothing remarkable about it. It wasn’t even polished and cut. Just a chunk of pure ruby.

‘Was this some gift?’ she thought, ‘Some sort of courting? The note must have answers.’

She placed the ruby back into the pouch as she took out the slip of paper.

The wind will rise and a storm shall come. head to where it all began and bundle up.

What was that? Some sort of code?

She rounded on the mabari, “What is the meaning of this?!”

It took her a second to realized she was speaking to a dog. A stupid mutt just made Victoria look like a fool. The shame was rising as the tips of her ears and the back of her neck began to burn. And the mabari just sat there giving her a look of blissful ignorance. and Victoria finally snapped.

“Take that mutt to the dungeon!”  
But the mutt had other plans. He sprung up easily tossing off the brothers trying to hold him down. He gave victoria one last bark before running away. Templars and chantry brothers chasing after it.

Victoria had had enough. She quickly made her way to her chambers. Once there she threw the pouch and the note into a corner of the room. Where it stayed for some time…

XxXxXxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all. This is one of the first works that I've been working on. I'm much more of a reader than a writer so my writings are kinda on an ebb and flow basis. I wrote this up on a whim and then posted it, once again on a whim. So this is all i got so far. I'll try and see where the story takes me, but there is not going to be any type of release schedule. So if this story caught your attention and you want to see what happens great. Subscribe and comment. I do not have a beta so take this story with a grain of salt. Thanks for reading and have a great day.


End file.
